Currently, there are quite a few styles of pen on the market, and compared to the traditional, simple pen style, most of the pens of conventional design are added with more decoration, such as decorations at the end of the pen, to attract the customers and increase their desires to buy. However, for some consumers, the decoration is not the primary buying factor, the practicality is the consideration for pen selection.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved pen structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.